You Can Put Your Trust In Me
by StephanieJay23
Summary: You meet Megan, Jax's little sister.  She comes back to Charming after being away for 6 years and she has a son named Liam
1. Chapter 1

*Megan's POV*  
_I can't believe it's been six years since I've been home. I wonder how everyone is, hmmm should I go visit the garage? I don't know what to do anymore.  
_  
Megan looked to the backseat and saw her lovely 5 year old son Liam Alexander Morrow. No one knew about Liam except Jax. Jax also knows who his father is, but for now that will stay a secret that I will never tell until the time is right. Megan drove to her home that she bought a while back. She parked in her drive way and got of the car and opened the back door of the car and picked up he son without waking him up, she moved towards the house door and opened it. She walked in and saw that it was fully furnished; of course it was Jax's doing. He knew they'd be coming. Megan set Liam down on the sofa so she could get the stuff out of her car.

2 hours later everything was unpacked and a 5 year old boy was running around.

" Liam Alexander please settle down so I can call Uncle Jax," Megan said. "Yes mommy. I'm sorry, I just happy to be here." "Awh baby I know and you'll be even more excited when you see Uncle Jax." Liam smiled his amazing smile. Megan grabbed her cell phone from the table and dialed Jax's number. _ring...ring...ring..._"Hello?" "Ugh Jax?" "Megan is it you?" "No Jackson it's your other sister named Megan, of course its me silly." "Haha Megs. Well what's going on?" "I just called to tell you that Liam and I are now in Charming and that Liam is dying for you to come visit him because he misses favorite Uncle Jax." Jax chuckled a bit, "I'll be there soon, aight. Imma bring some of the guys if its okay with you." "Yeah yeah yeah whatever. Do as you wish. Just come into the house when you get her, I'll being giving your nephew a long and wonderful bath." "Wow, now I kind of wish you were my mom." Jax chuckled again after saying this, "Oh shush up you, Don't tell mom or dad I'm home yet. I kind of want it be a surprise, I'm going to the garage tomorrow with Liam so they can meet him for the first time." " Alright. Well I'm gonna go so I can get dressed and tell the guys to meet me at your place." "Alright bye bro. I love you." "I love you sis."

Megan was freaking out cause she knew the father of her child will be coming to the house with Jax. She pushed that all aside and said, "Liam hunny, come up here so mommy can give you a bath." She heard a pair of footsteps running up the stairs to her. "Hi, mommy. So I get a bath now?" Megan laughed and said, "Yeah baby you get a bath right now. Go to the bathroom while I get your clothes out and ready." "Okay, do I turn the water on to?" "Could you do that for mommy?" "Yes." "Okay then yes you can turn the water on." Meanwhile Megan walked into Liam's room and got his clothes ready and put them on his bed. She then walked out of the room and into the bathroom to her cute little boy. "Okay time to get these dirty clothes off you and get you all cleaned up before Uncle Jax comes with some of your Uncles." "Kay." Liam said this with a large smile plastered on his cute little face. Megan put some bubbles in the bath and put Liam into the tub. Liam settled himself before letting Megan wash him. Megan started with shampooing his hair, Liam thought it'd be funny to get bubbles on blow them onto Megan. "Liam Alexander that wasn't nice to." "Sorry mommy but it was fun." He just smiled and when seeing that smile Megan couldn't stay mad. Megan didn't even notice the sound of motorcycles outside her house until hearing Jax's voice saying, "Wher the hell is my cute little nephew?" Liam laughed and said, "Uncle Jax mommy's giving me a bath." Jax walked up the stairs and into the bathroom just to burst out laughing. "Oh my gawd Meg. What happened to you?" Megan replied saying, "Ask your nephew." Jax moved his gaze to Liam and asked, "What happened to your mommy?" Liam smiled and said, "I blew bubble on her and it was funny but she got mad but now she isn't." "Good job little man." Megan slapped Jax's leg when he said that. them said, "So who else is here?" "Uhm Juice, Opie, Happy, and Koz." "Oh okay uhm I'll meet you downstairs. I'm gonna get this little monster all dressed." Jax just looked at his sister and felt a peg of guilt because of who he invited fully aware he was the father of Liam. Megan picked Liam up and wrapped a towel around him and led him to his room to get him dressed. Liam asked, "Mommy who are the people Uncle Jax brought over?" "They are friends of Uncle Jax and your other Uncles." "Oh okay mommy." "Come baby, let's go downstairs with Uncle Jax."

Liam sprinted out the door and downstairs to meet everyone. He reminded Megan of his father everyday for the past 6 years. Megan stayed upstairs for a little bit trying to compose herself before going down there. She could hear Liam giggling. She finally had the courage to go downstairs.

Happy was the first to see Megan and he said, "Aye shorty come give me a bear hug I missed you, just so you know." Megan could only smile because Happy isn't the type to want to show affection. "Oh shush up you. I missed you to, I'm glad to be home here with my family." She gave everyone a hug. Opie said to her, "You have a cute son Megs." Megan's skipped a beat hearing him say that." "Thanks Op. And yeah I do have a cute son that loves to blow bubbles on mommy when he's taking a bath." Liam giggled and smiled at her then went to hide behind Koz. "Looks like little man here, is hiding from his mom," said Koz. "He better before I catch him and tickle him, " Megan said. Jax stood to the side and just admired how much love is shown in Megan's eyes when she's with Liam. He just smiled when Megan caught Liam and started to tickle him and give him loads of kisses. He then said, "Okay I see how it is. Liam get's kisses while the rest of us are left like chop lives. Okay Megs I guess you have a new favorite huh." Megan just looked at Jax and smiled then said, "If you wanted a kiss you could have just asked Jax. You know I love you but yes Liam is my new favorite boy." Juice just looked at the love of his life. 6 years she upped and left him with no note or anything. All she left was the ring he gave her. Even til this day he still loves her with all his heart even though she had someone else's child.


	2. Chapter 2

_*6 years ago*_

Megan sat in her bathroom at home crying. Minutes before she just found out she was pregnant. She knew who the father was of course, it was the only guy she had slept with and his name is Juan Carlos "Juice" Ortiz. He is one of the Sons. Of course she was known as his "Old Lady" but he still went with crow eaters when he couldn't get any from her. She didn't hear the front door and hear the sound of footsteps coming near the bathroom door. "Megs are you in there," Jax asked. "Ugh yeah I'm here. I'll be out in a little, give me a minute." Jax could hear it in her voice there was something wrong. Couple minutes later Megan comes out of the bathroom. Jax asks, "You okay?" Megan didn't want to tell him but she at least wanted one person to know why she left and what's going on. She said to him, "You may get mad but please don't okay. Jax I'm pregnant with Juice's baby and I'm leaving Charming. I can't be here anymore, I don't want Juice to feel as if he's trapped and can't have his little fun anymore." Jax just looked at her shocked and said, "What do you mean little fun?" "Jax come on now, don't tell me you don't notice him with all those crow eaters. He screws them and he's fully aware that I'm there watching him. You of all people should know this especially when people call me his Old Lady." "Megan come on it's not that bad. Dad does the same thing." "No he doesn't Jax. That's what you do and that's what Juice does to. Just don't try and stop me from leaving. I'm going to the club to give him his ring and then I'll be gone. I'll keep in touch with you and tell you how the baby is but I don't know when I'll call you." "Please don't leave especially when your pregnant. At least tell Juice he's gonna be dad." "He's not gonna find out from me and he better not find out from you. Cause if he does I swear Jax I will come back and kill you." "I promise I won't tell him." "Good, I'll see you gawd knows when but I'm gonna go to the club and leave this ring there and leave." "Okay. Bye sis. I love you, don't forget that." "I promise I won't. I'll call you when I'm out of town to check in."

With that Megan left her home and put all her luggage into her car and drove off to the club. No one was there but he knew that Juice would be in his room asleep and probably with a crow eater since there was a party last night. She walked into the club and into his room to see a him and a crow eater on top of him. A tear fell from her eyes and she took off the ring he gave her and put it on the table next to his bed. She silently left the room and walked back out to her car in time to see the rest of the Sons pulling in. She got into her car just time and drove off before she had to talk to any of them. While driving away she heard Big Time Rush featuring Jordin Sparks' song Count On You:

Now I'm about to give you my heart  
but remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
so you gotta go easy on me  
i heard love is dangerous  
and once you fall you never get enough  
but the thought of you leaving  
ain't so easy for me  
don't hurt me  
desert me  
don't give up on me  
what would I wanna do that for?  
don't use me  
take advantage of me  
make me sorry  
i ever counted on you  
1 2 3 4 to the 5  
baby I'm counting on you  
1 2 3 4 to the 5  
baby I'm counting on you  
1 2 3 4 to the 5  
baby I'm counting on you  
1 2 3 4 to the 5  
baby I'm counting on you  
understand I've been here before  
thought i found someone i finally could adore  
but she failed my test  
gotta know her better  
so i wasn't the only one  
but i will end up to put my trust in you  
baby you can out your trust in me  
just like you count to 3  
you can count on me  
and your never gonna see  
that no, numbers in my pocket  
anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you  
cause your the one I'm giving my heart to  
but I gotta be the only one  
don't hurt me  
desert me  
don't give up on me  
what would I wanna do that for?  
don't use me  
take advantage of me  
make me sorry i ever counted on you  
1 2 3 4 to the 5  
baby I'm counting on you  
1 2 3 4 to the 5  
baby I'm counting on you  
1 2 3 4 to the 5  
baby I'm counting on you  
1 2 3 4 to the 5  
baby I'm counting on you  
I really hope you understand  
that if you want to take my hand  
then you should put yours over my heart  
i promise to be careful from the start  
I'm trusting you with loving me  
very very carefully  
never been so vulnerable  
baby I'll make you comfortable  
1 2 3 4 to the 5  
baby I'm counting on you  
1 2 3 4 to the 5  
why would I wanna do that for?  
1 2 3 4 to the 5  
baby I'm counting on you  
1 2 3 4 to the 5  
now I'm about to give you my heart  
so remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
yeah you gotta go easy on me

Hearing this song made Megan cry because this song was hers and Juice's song. He dedicated this song to her to show her that she was the only one he ever wanted but that was lie because after that at the party he cheated on her with a crow eater. This memory just made her cry even more. She drove all the way to Los Angeles and settled there. She then called Jax to tell him she was okay.

*Present Time*  
*Megan's POV*

Megan knew it was time that her parents met their grandson. Megan yelled from downstairs, "Liam hunny can you come downstairs." Liam replied, "On my way mommy." She could hear his footsteps coming downstairs. "Liam I have a surprise for you. Get ready and I'll drive you to it, kay?" "Kay mommy. What do I wear?" "Just get a jacket, what your wearing is fine." "Okay." Liam ran up the stairs as fast as he could just so he could get his surprise. Megan just went to get her pull over sweater to put over her tank top that was see thru. "Mommy I'm ready," Liam said from the bottom of the stairs." "Okay sweetie let's go." They walked out the door and Megan locked it. She put him in his car seat and drove towards the club where she broke not just her own heart but also her baby daddy's heart. She stops inside the parking lot thinking whether or not to get out. Her train of thought was broken with Liam saying, "Mommy is this my surprise?" "Huh? Oh uhm yeah your surprise is inside." Megan gets out of the car and opens the back car door and unbuckles Liam and sets him down. She takes his hand and walks towards the SAMCRO building. She opens the door and to her surprise she runs into her father Clay. Hi, Daddy." He looks surprised and says, "Don't hi daddy me Megan." Liam was behind Megan cause he was shy when it came to people he didn't know unless Uncle Jax or Megan was there. Liam then said, "Mommy, who is that?" Megan looks behind her and says, "Liam this is Grandpa Clay. Say hi." Liam walks from behind Megan and looks up to Clay and says, "Hi." Then looks down to his feet. "Dad, this is your grandson Liam Alexander Morrow." Clay just looked down at Liam and said, "Hey buddy. You wanna go with Uncle Jax and help him fix his bike while I talk to your mommy?" Liam looked up and looked excited. He said, "Yes." And smiled his cute smile. Clay called Jax and told him to come get Liam. Clay then led Megan to "Church" their meeting room. "Dad, look I'm sorry that I left 6 years ago but I had to. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I also knew that you would blow a gasket if you found out I was pregnant." Megan began then Clay said, "Megan I was worried after you left. You just left without a word and all we had was the ring that you left in Juice's room. did you leave because of him?" Megan looked down at her hands and said, "Not entirely. I mean yeah I left because I didn't want to tell Juice that I was pregnant with his baby but also because I didn't want to come in 2nd with all those crow eaters he was doing it with and in front of me. I was known as his Old Lady but I sure as hell didn't feel like I was. So I just left, at the time it was the best thing I could do so I wouldn't feel so heart broken." Clay looked at his daughter and felt sorry for her because she was right. She was known as Juice's Old Lady but he didn't treat her like she was. All he did was sleep with other woman and hook up with them in front of Megan. "Look baby. I know that all of that is true but you didn't have to run from it. And I wouldn't have blown a gasket. I would have been upset but not really mad. I wish you would have told me sooner that I had a grandson." "Dad I know and I'm sorry. The only person that knew about Liam here was Jax but I made him promise not to tell any of you why I left." "So Jax knew the whole time?" "Yeah he did, I'm surprised he didn't' tell you guys." "Me too, that boy has a big mouth." Both Clay and Megan chuckled. "Yeah I know right." Megan said with a smile. "So how old is my grandson?" "Well he's 5 and about to turn 6 in 2 weeks." "Wow he's that old and he has a good vocabulary." "I know, my son is such a smarty like his daddy. I was reminded everyday who his dad was because of his smile, eyes, and hair. It's good to be back home with my family and friends." "It's good to have you back baby." "Well I'm gonna go check on my son and see if Jax has corrupted him yet." "I'll go with you, so you Liam and I can go see your mom in the office." They both got up and walked towards the doors and out of the club and into the garage to see Liam look like a grease monkey. Megan laughed and said, "Looks like I have grease monkey as a son now. Thanks a lot Jax." Jax just smiled and said, "He was the one that wanted to help Uncle Jax fix my bike and these cars." Liam just laughed and nodded and started to walk around the garage and somehow ended up in the office with Gemma. Gemma looked down at Liam and said, "Hi, sweetie." "Hi." "Where's your mommy." Liam said, "She's with Uncle Jax and Grandpa Clay." Gemma's eyes were wide. She looked into her own grandsons eyes and said, "Well if your grandpa is Clay then I'm your Grandma Gemma."


	3. Chapter 3

Megan walked into the office with Clay and said, "Hey mom. I'd like for you to meet your grandson Liam Alexander Morrow." Gemma was thinking that her grandson was so cute yet so familiar and said, "He looks like someone that I know." Megan's heart just stopped because she didn't think that her mom could have known Liam was the son of someone she knew. "Oh well uhm yeah about that. Liam, hunny can you go keep Uncle Jax company while I talk to your grandparents?" Liam looked at his mom and said, "Okay mommy." With that Liam walked out of the office and back into the garage. "Well uhm mom he should look familiar because he's Juice's son." Gemma was so freaking shocked. "What in the world? Juice got you knocked up?" "Uhm yeah he did that's why I left 6 years ago." Gemma was completely speechless, she didn't know what to say. Clay stepped in and said, "Gem I know how you feel, but at least we have our little girl back." When saying that he put his arm around Megan's shoulder. "If you guys want Liam could stay with you guys tonight. You know if you want to get to know your grandson." Gemma's face lit up when Megan said that and she replied, "Of course I want him to come over." "Mom, Dad can we keep the whole he's Juice's son between us and Jax. I don't want Juice to know not yet anyway." They looked at each other and said, "Yeah of course hunny."

Megan looked out the door and her eyes landed on her son with his father. Juice had Liam on his shoulders while Liam was giggling and having a grand time. "Well I'm gonna go to my house and pack him a bag. I'll see you guys when I come back, Liam can stay here." Megan walk towards Juice and Liam and said, "Hey baby, mommy's gonna go home and get you some clothes, kay?" Liam looked at his mother and said, "Why?" "Well if you want you can stay with grandma and grandpa tonight." Liam's face lit up and he said, "YESSSSSSSS." Everyone chuckled and Megan said, "Okay, well I'll be back. Be good while I'm gone and tell Uncle Jax to clean you up." "Kay." "Aren't you gonna give me kiss mister?" Liam was wide eyed and said, "I almost forgot. hehe." He leaned down and kissed Megan on the cheek. "Bye bye mommy." "Bye sweetie."

Megan walked out of the garage and to her car on got in. She drove to her house and when she got there, there was a huge surprise waiting for her there. When she got out of the car she ran to the person there and hugged him and have him a kiss on the lips. It was her boyfriend Jake Anderson, he's a marine and he's been gone for the past 6 months. "OMG babe! What are you doing here? I thought you were coming next month." He chuckled and said, "They let me come home early. Besides I'm glad cause I wanted to see you and Liam. Speaking of Liam where is he?" Megan smiled and said, "Well he's at the garage with my parents and brother. I just came home to get him so clothes cause he's spending the night with my parents." "Well then does that mean I get you all to myself tonight?" He said this with a smirk on his face. Megan decided to play along and said, "Well that depends if your a good boy." "I've been a very good boy so I think it means that I get you all to myself tonight." "Of course you Jake. Well are we gonna go inside? And if you want to you can meet my parents and brother today." Jake smiled and said, "We are gonna go inside and I would love to meet your family today." Megan unlocked the door and went upstairs to Liam's room and got him a pair of jeans, and a muscle shirt he could wear now and then packed him his pj's and clothes for the next day. She also got him his dinosaur stuffed animal. She walked downstairs to Jake and said, "Alright then let's go." They walked out the door and locked it and made their way to Megan's car. Once in they drove straight to the garage.

"Well before we get out, I want you to know everything I told you about my family is true. They are bikers and they are armed. They are the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original. My dad is part of the original 9. If they freak you out I'm sorry." Jake just looked at his girlfriend and said, "Baby they wouldn't scare me even if they tried. And I was wondering if Liam's father is one of them?" Megan just looked at him with a blank stare and said, "Yeah he is. He's the one with a mohawk. He still doesn't know that Liam's his son and I wanna keep it like that for now." "Alright. Well then let's get out of the car." They get out of the car with Liam's bag and Jake takes Megan's hand into his to reassure her that everything will go fine. While walking towards the garage all of the Sons' eyes were on them. Megan walks up to her dad and said, "Daddy I want you to meet my boyfriend Jake Anderson." Clay looks Jake up and down and says, "Hello. I'm Clay Morrow, Megan's father." "Hello Mr. Morrow. It's nice to finally meet you." He then shakes Clay's hand. Gemma walks towards Clay and says, "Hunny who's this?" "Mom this is my boyfriend Jake Anderson, Jake this is my mother Gemma Teller Morrow." "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Morrow." Gemma just looked at Jake and said, "It's nice to meet you too. Megan hunny why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend." "Well uhm, I'm not sure." Jake looked at Megan and said, "You didn't tell them about me?" Megan looked to Jake and said, "Well if I haven't talked to them in 6 years so yeah. But I told Jax my brother about you." "Oh okay. Well at least they know now." "Yeah, well let's go into the garage so we can see our little boy." Gemma said, "I thought Juice was Liam's father." Megan replied, "He is but Liam calls Jake daddy and Jake is like Liam's father." They started walking towards the garage when they heard a little boy's voice say, "DADDY!" Jake and Megan turn around and see Liam running towards Jake. Jake says, "Hey little man. Have you been good to mommy since I've been away?" "Yeah, I've been good to mommy." "Good how about we go get you changed." "Daddy I don't wanna change. i like being a grease monkey." Jake chuckled and said, "I don't think mommy is gonna like it very much cause she brought you clothes to change into." Liam pouted but said, "Okay fine. HMPF." Liam started to walk away and Jake followed with Liam's bag in hand.

Jax then walks in and asks, "Who's that guy with Liam?" "Jax that's the guy I was telling you about. That's my boyfriend Jake Anderson." Jax just stared at his sister an said, "His he still a marine?" "Yes, he is. He came back early to be with Liam and I." "Sis I don't like that he's a Marine and never around." Megan rolled her eyes and said, "Jax him and I have been together for 4 years and that's how long I've been going through this whole thing. We're happy together and I love him." "Just as long as your happy then I'm happy for you. Are you gonna introduce him to the rest of the guys and are you gonna go say hi to the rest of the guys?" Megan thought about it, "I will but later. Right now I just wanna spend some quality time with my man." "Eww Megs I didn't need to know that!" Megan looked confused then looked shocked and said, "JACKSON TELLER you have a dirty mind. I wasn't thinking like that. I was thinking about him and I going back to the house and having dinner and maybe watching a movie together and just talk. GROSSS why would I ever say something that sounded like that. You SOOOO need to get laid." Everyone laughed at that. Jax said, "What? I just thought since you haven't seen him in a while maybe you'd like to get reacquainted. Also yes I do need to get laid." Megan looked disgusted at her brother but in a playful way, "That's gross, I don't want you thinking about me thinking like that and I don't need to know about your sex life. I'm, so out of here. I'll talk to you guys later."

Megan walks off to find Jake and she finds him talking to some of the guys including Juice. "Hey guys, I see you've met my boyfriend Jake." Opie replied, "Yeah we have. Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" "Uhm Opie why would you want to know about my love life?" "Haha good point and its cause your like my little sister." "Good answer. But I'm sorry that I'm gonna steal him and take him home." Happy said, "Eww gross shorty. I don't want to know about your sex life." Megan replied, "All of you are hella gross. I'm leaving now. Come on Jake."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm coming babe," said Jake "I guess I'll see you guys later." Juice looked upset seeing the woman he loves in the arms of another man. He said, "Yeah I guess we will see you later." Megan and Jake walked off afterwards. Jax walks towards them and says to Juice, "You okay?" He replies, "No. I hate seeing her with another dude. That's supposed to be me, I'm supposed to be the father of her child not him." Jax thought to himself if only you knew that Liam is your son not his. But he did say to Juice, "Dude I give that guy a month or so before he leaves." Juice looked confused and said, "What do you mean, when he leaves again?" "Oh well he's a marine. He just came back from being away for 6 months." Juice just stared at him then he said, "He's a marine? And he's knows about all of this and is okay with it?" Jax nodded and said, "Yeah he his. Megan and him are in love so she says." "I don't like him, he's all over her." "Dude get over it. She's not your girl anymore.. You screwed that one up big time. If you wanted her in your life this bad you should have treated her right 6 years ago. You should have treated her like your Old Lady and not some girl. You picked the crow eaters over your own girl and that;s messed up like big time. Leave my sister alone for now and let her be happy." With that Jax walked away from Juice and into the office. 

At Megan's house, her and Jake were on the couch talking. He says, "Okay Megan, I've been wanting to ask you something for so long. So here it goes, do you still have feeling for Liam's father?" Megan's heart sank, she didn't know what to say. So she settled with saying, "Ugh, uhm Jake. I'm not gonna lie yeah I do still have feeling for Juice and they aren't gonna change." Jake then asked another question, "Do you still love him?" "Jake look I'm always gonna love him. He's always gonna have a place in my heart." Jake looked Megan in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry Megan but we need to break up. I love you but I can't come second to someone that hasn't been in your life for the past 6 years." "I understand, I'd feel the same way if I were you but you do know that you and I will have to have a discussion with Liam about you and I not being together anymore. He loves you more than I do." "yeah I know we do. I'm gonna miss you and Liam in my life." Jake gives Megan a kiss on the cheek. "You can stop by whenever you want. I'm not gonna let you walk out of Liam's life like this. Just cause you and I are done doesn't mean you have to leave Liam too." With all that said they both get up off the couch and walk towards the door. "Bye Jake." "Bye, Megan." Jake walks out the door and to his car. Megan closes the door behind him and thinking to herself the man she loves just walked out of her life for good. She breaks down and starts crying and walks up to her room and crawls into bed without changing.

_*The Next Day*  
_  
Megan stayed in bed half the day and didn't bother answering her phone. She was still upset with what happened the night before with Jake. 4 years together to end it with him walking out on her just because of the father of her son. She heard the motorcycle pulling into her driveway well aware of who it was. It was none other than Jax. He made his way to the door and knocked on it, Megan ignored it. Jax went to the bush next to the house and started feeling underneath it looking for the spare key, which he found. He let himself in and made his way to her bedroom and knocked just to be told to leave by Megan. "Jax go away." "Megan get you ass up now." "No just leave. "Jax opens the door just to be face to face with his torn up sister. "Megan what happened?" "What do you think happened Jax. Jake broke up with me last night cause he couldn't be with someone that was in love with someone else especially if the someone else is the father of her child." "Oh Megan I'm sorry." Jax sat on the bed with Megan comforting her. an hour passed when sat up and said, "Okay Megan get up and get dressed. We're going to the garage cause everyone is worried and your son wants to see you. You will also tell Juice the truth about Liam being his son." "Jax can't you just tell him for me?" "No Megan I can't. You have to cause he's YOUR baby daddy." "Whatever. Just get out so I can change."

She walks out of her room and downstairs to the living room. Jax takes a look at her and says, "Are you sure you should be wearing that?" "OMG Jax let's just go. Liam has seen me dress like this. It's no big deal." "You dress like this in from of your son?" "Yes Jax I do. And he thinks I look pretty so let's go before I change my mind about going." "Okay okay let's go." "I'll go in my car, that way I can take Liam with me when I come home." "Okay. See you at the garage then." "Yep. Bye." Megan gets into her car and drives to the garage. The drive to garage to Megan took forever.

Megan gets out of her car and starts walking to the office just to be stopped by a weird customer saying, "Hey baby. Wanna come take a ride with me?" "Ugh no thanks. I'm good." Megan starts walking again but the creep took a hold of her arm and said, "Oh come on baby I know you want to. "Ew get your hands off me you creep. I have a boyfriend and a son." The guy just wouldn't give up. "So? They don't have to know about what we are going to do." "Touch me again and see what happens." The guy grabbed her by the waist, so Megan stomped on his foot, elbowed him in the face, then elbowed him in the gut, turned around and kicked him in his family jewels. She said, "You should have listened to me." Then she walked towards the office once again but only to be stopped again by a little boy's voice saying, "Hi, mommy. You look pretty." "Awh thank baby. How was the night with grandpa and grandma?" "Mommy it was so much fun, I got to ride with grandpa Clay on his motorcycle." "Oh really?" "Yeah, it was sooooo much fun. I wanna do it again. Can I do it again?" "Yeah baby you can but only with Grandpa Clay and Uncle Jax okay?" "Okay." "Come on lets go to the office and see what they are up to." She takes Liam by the hand and leads him to the office.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey you guys." Megan said with a smile. "Heyy," they all replied. "So, I was thinking we should have a bbq at my place this weekend. You know just like have everyone over and just chill." Jax said, "Megs that's an awesome idea. But I think there is something you need to do before." Megan looked at him and said, "You mean tell you that some guy just hit on me and wanted me?" Jax's mouth just dropped. He recovered and said, "Megan you know exactly what you have to do. And I'm not gonna do it for you." "Jax, I know what I have to do but I'm not ready to do it." Juice just stood to the side and listened to the conversation. He was thinking that Megan looked amazing in her little outfit but he also wondered what they were talking about. "Megan just do it. If you don't do it soon, it's gonna blow up in your face. Like no joke." "Oh Jackson, just shut up and let me handle this okay. Its my business so I'll do it but not now. I actually have something else I hve to do which concerns my son."

With that said Megan walked off aggravated at Jax. Juice said, "What was that about man?" "Huh what? Oh, nothing just a brother sister thing that's all" "Uhmm okay then man." "Yeah, uhm I'll be right back. I want to know what she's gonna tell Liam." Jax walks off and follows the way Megan went. Megan walked towards Happy and Liam. She says, "Heyy Hap. Hi little man." "Hey Megs," Happy said. "Mommy uncle Happy said I could ride his motorcycle when I can drive." "Did he now?" She looked at Happy and lifted her eyebrow. Happy chuckled and said, "Well ugh YEAH CLAY BE RIGHT THERE!" "My dad didn't call you." "Yes he did. You just don't have good hearing." "Liam hunny, can you come here for a second. I have to talk to you about something." "Okay, coming." "Baby, uhm this is hard for me to say but uhm Jake and me don't see each other anymore." "What do you mean?" "Jake isn't going to be coming over that often anymore." Megan had tears in her eyes. "Mommy don't cry. Will still get to see daddy?" "Baby there's still something else I need to tell you." "What is it mommy?" "Jake isn't your daddy." "Then whose my daddy?" "You know Uncle Juice?" "Yes..." "He's your daddy. Mommy left him and everyone else along time ago when you were in me, then I met Jake and we got together then you were born. He's been there ever since. He loves you Liam just as if you were his son okay? Don't forget that. he will always be here for you whenever you need him." Liam looked as if he wanted to cry, "But i tought that he was my daddy." "He's your second daddy hunny." Liam started to cry a little. "Baby don't cry. Come here let mommy give you a kiss." Liam walked towards Megan and let her kiss him. "You wanna go home little man?" Liam nodded his head, Megan picked him and carried him to the car. Through out the conversation Jax was there listening. He didn't think that she would tell Liam first. He walked fast to catch up to her.

When Jax caught up he said, "So your going back to your place?" "Yeah. Liam is a little worn out so he's gonna go take a nap then a bath." "Want one of us to go with you?" "No I'm good and besides nothing bad is gonna happen." "Don't jinx it." "If it'll make you happy, then send someone with us." "Oh I will. I'm sending Juice just so you know." "Whatever Jax. Well I'm going now. Tell him when he gets to the house to call so I can let him in." "Will do. Bye Megan." "Yeah yeah yeah whatever bye Jackson."

Megan walks away with Liam in her arms and towards her car. Jax walks towards the rest of the guys. Happy asks, "So what happened?" "Uhm I'll let Megan tell you that. I just wanted to ask Juice if he'd go with Megan to her place and just keep an eye on her and Liam." Juice said, "Yeah sure. I willl, do I need to be warned about anything?" Jax thought for a minute then replied, "Uhm nahh I don't think so. All I got to say is watch just in the case she's in one of those moods that she has." "Aight then. Later guys." "All of them replied, "See ya Juice."  
When Juice left Opie said, "Okay seriously man what's going on with Megan?" Jax wasn't sure if he should tell them that Jake broke up with her but he decided he would tell them. "Well the thing is Jake broke up her last night because she ugh she ugh...I'm gonna let Megan tell you the rest cause I don't want her to freakin' kill me." Opie said, "She better tell me or I'm gonna kick her ass .And wow he broke up with her last night and what sucks for her is that it was the night he came back. "Jax said, "She told Liam and he started crying and I'm not even joking." "Wow uhm is that why Megan went home?, " said Opie. "Yeah, he's really upset right now, I feel so bad for Megan cause she has to go through his alone. You know like raising her son alone without the father in the picture." Happy said, "Wait I thought Jake was Liam's father. "_FUCK I wasn't supposed to say anything. Shit I might as well tell them, they're gonna find out anyways._

"Well yes and no. Jake isn't his biological father. Juice is, but Juice doesn't know cause Megan didn't tell him. That's the reason why Megs left 6 years ago, she told me not to tell anyone especially but… but I just told you guys so PLEASE don't say anything til she says anything or she's gonna murder me." All the guys said, "Yeah no problem. We won't say anything." "Megan NEEDS to tell Juice the truth. If she can tell Liam then she can tell Juice." 


	6. Chapter 6

On the way home Megan thought to herself *Fuckkkk Jax just had to send Juice. Ugh screw Jax, I'm gonna kick his butt. He shouldn't have done that; I guess I do have to tell Juice the truth.* By the time she got home she had decided to tell Juice the truth while Liam was asleep. She turned the car off stepped out of the car and opened the back seat and picked Liam up carefully. Juice had turned his bike off and got off it. "Hey Juice uhm could you do me a favor?" "Yeah what's up?" "Could you open the front door for me?" "Yeah sure." Juice takes the keys out of Megan's hands and opens the door for her. "Thanks." "No problem." He walked in after her and sat on the couch making himself comfortable. Megan just looked at him and smiles and thought *things never change...* Megan walked up the stairs and put Liam down in his room and gave him a kiss on the forehead before heading back downstairs.

Megan sat down next to Juice and said, "Can we talk." He looks at her and says, "About what?" "Well there's something I gotta tell you. You might get mad at me but you need to know." He looked confused but said, "Okayyy. What do you need to tell me?" "Okay well uhm you know how i left 6 years back?" "Yeah.." "I didn't just leave because of you. I also left because I was...I was..." "You were what Megan? "Juice I was pregnant when I left. Liam's your son not Jake's. Jake was just there when Liam was born and was his father figure since his father didn't know he was being born." Megan looked down at her hands afraid of what Juice's reaction. Juice had a lot of thoughts running through his head like 'What the fuck? and Holy shit, I'm a dad!' He said, "Why didn't you tell me? And why didn't you stay?" Megan looked up and said, "Juice I had to leave, you didn't care enough for me to stay. You had sex with any crow eater that came in walking distance of you. And I didn't want you to feel trapped that's why I didn't tell you and just left."

Juice was just like woah he was the father of the child he wanted to be the father of, he just found out his ex old lady left because of what he was doing, and he's thinking maybe just maybe she'll give him another shot. "Megan, why would I feel trapped?" "Ugh maybe because when I went to give you your ring back I saw a fucking crow eater in your bed with you NAKED!" "Megs come on, you know she didn't mean anything. You mean the world to me." Well guess what Juan Carlos Ortiz that's a whole bunch of bullshit. Come talk to me about that when you really do mean it. And if you think you can just be my boyfriend again think again because it's gonna take a lot for me to forgive your ass. By the way your son knows your his father." "What?" "I told him before I told him, that's why I took him home early. And I told him that Jake and I broke up. Anyways you can stay here the night. It's getting late, the spare bedroom is next to Liam's so its on the right of his room." "Uhm okay thanks Megan." "Yeah no problem. Well goodnight Juice. See you in the morning." "Night Megan." Megan gets up and walks upstairs to her room and changes into her pajamas.

The Next Morning:  
Megan was the first up and she decided to make some breakfast. She decided to make some pancakes and eggs with bacon and orange juice. After making breakfast she goes upstairs to wake Liam up. "Liam." "erugh" "Hehe sweetie wake up I made your favorite breakfast." Liam's head snapped up a bit and he said, "Pancakes?" Megan just shook her head yes and Liam was up and out of bed before she could say don't run down the stairs. "Liam Alexander DO NOT touch anything. I'll be down in a little bit to serve you." Megan walks into the spare bedroom to wake up Juice. She walks over to him and rubs his head and whispers into his ear, "Carlos, wake up. I made breakfast and if you don't hurry your son is gonna destroy the kitchen before you even get downstairs." Juice chuckles lightly and rolls over and looks at her and says, "Hey you." Megan smiles and says, "Hey. Like I said get up and get dressed before the kitchen's destroyed." With that being said Megan walks out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen to see Liam trying to get the pancakes. "Liam hunny, go sit down. I'll serve you. "Mommy is daddy gonna eat with us?" Megan looked over at Liam and smiled and said, "Yeah he is baby." Megan grabbed a plate and put two pancakes on it with whipped cream and strawberries on it and put the eggs and bacon it. She placed the plate in front of Liam and immediately grabbed another one to serve Juice; she placed his plate next to Liam. She went back and grabbed another plate for herself and sat her plat down in front of Liam and Juice's plates.

She sat down and began to nibble at her food, she wasn't that hungry as usual. Liam on the other hand had shoved everything on the plate into his mouth. Megan chuckled at her son. Juice had just walked in and laughed to see Liam's mouth full of food. He said, "Morning." Megan said, "Morning Juice." Liam was about to speak when Megan said, "Liam Alexander do not say anything until you chew your food and swallow." Liam did as he was told then said," Morning dad." Both Juice and Megan were surprised at what Liam had said. Megan was the first to speak up, "Well uhmm I'm done. I'm gonna go get dressed and head over the shop. Juice could you get Liam ready when your done eating and take him to the shop with you?" Juice responded, "Yeah no problem." "Thanks." Megan gave Liam a kiss on the forehead and said, "Be good mister." Liam smiled and said, "Yes mommy."  
Megan went upstairs into her bedroom to change.


	7. Chapter 7

After Megan left the house Juice and Liam had a little father and son bonding time. Juice was the first speak between the two of them and said, "So Liam do you like it here?" Liam nodded and said, "Mhm. I like it here cause mommy's happy here."

Juice then asked, "Are you saying your mommy wasn't happy where she was living before?" Liam stared at juice for a minute then said, "Well she was kind of happy cause Jake was there but she always looked sad when she looked through her photo albums."

Juice nodded. Liam asked Juice, "Did you really love my mommy before she left?" Juice didn't know what to say to his son because of all the mistakes that he made in the past with Megan. After thinking for a while he said, "Yeah Liam I really did love your mommy before she left but I made a lot of mistakes that hurt your mommy and when she left I was really sad but now that she's back I'm happy again and I'm happy that I finally get to meet you."

Liam smiled and said, "You better not hurt my mommy again or I'll be mad at you. Just so you know my mommy really does love you, I saw pictures of the two of you. You guys looked so happy together."

Juice nodded and smiled. "Come on little man, let's get you dressed and get you over to the club so you can hang with everyone." Liam nodded and got up off his chair and was heading to his room.

Liam was old enough to pick his own clothes out but Megan liked to pick his clothes out. Liam picked himself out a black tank top, jeans, and his white Nike's that Megan bought him before they came to Charming.

Liam walked back downstairs and waited for Juice to finish getting ready. Just then Juice came out and looked at Liam and said, "Did you pick that outfit out or did your mommy?"

Liam laughed and said, "I picked it out. If mommy picked it out, I'd be in shorts and a t-shirt, with vans on." Juice chuckled and said, "Come on little man, let's go." "Kay." They walked out of the house and hopped onto Juice's bike.

When they got to the club Megan was in the office with Gemma. "Look mom, Liam's here and I'm guessing he picked his own clothes out. Man I should have left clothes out for him to wear today." Gemma laughed and said, "Sweetie he picks his own clothes out? But he does look cute and he reminds me of Jax dressed like that."

Megan nodded and said, "Well usually I pick his clothes out but when he gets the chance to he'll pick his own clothes out and he decides to dress like that all the time." Gemma laughed and said, "Well he sure does have good taste and he's like a little son already."

Megan stared at her mom and said, "Do not say that mom. I don't want Liam in this life like that. I want him to live a normal life the way he wants to not the way things are supposedly supposed to be." Gemma nodded. Megan then got up and walked out of the office and towards her little boy.

"Hey buddy," Megan said while smiling. "Hi mommy!" Liam said while running to her. "Liam hunny, did you pick your clothes out today?" Liam nodded then said, "What? You don't like it? Cause daddy said he liked it and I like it so its okay…..right?" "Yes baby its okay. I was just asking if you picked it out that's all." Liam smiled and said, "Okay."

"Liam hunny, want to do me a favor?" Liam nodded his head excitedly. "Can you go into the office with grandma Gemma and help her with the loads of papers please." Liam smiled and said, "Kay." Liam then walked off into the office.

Megan went into the club and sat the bar. Clay then walks in and says, "Hey baby girl." Megan looks up and says, "Oh hey dad."

Clay knew something was up and said, "What's wrong Megs?" Megan sighed and said, "Well this morning Liam actually called Juice dad at breakfast and well I don't know whether or not to try and make things work out with him for Liam's sake, or to just leave things the way they are and just move on."

Clay nodded and said, "Baby look, I know that you still love Juice. You can see it in your eyes whenever you look at him or if someone mentions him. You don't need to decide whether or not you want to work things out with him just yet. Wait a few months then decide what you want to do."

Megan nodded and said, "Thanks daddy, you always know what to say to make things better and you put things into perspective for me."


	8. Chapter 8

Clay smiled down at his baby girl and said, "Your welcome baby. So what's this I hear about a barbeque at your place?"

Megan laughed and said, "Well I was thinking of having one at my house just cause I moved back and I wanted Liam to get used to having all of you guys around all the time that's all."

Clay nodded and said, "When will this happen?"

Megan said, "I'm not sure. Maybe this weekend or next weekend. But I also need to start getting things ready for Liam's birthday that's in 2 weeks."

"Let your mom do the stuff for the barbeque and you just focus on the things for your son's birthday," said Clay.

"OMG you so right dad. I didn't even think of asking mom. Your such a life savor like no joke. Oh and could baby sit Liam on Friday so I can go order his cake and get him his presents from Jake and myself that were ordered a few months back?", said Megan.

Clay nodded and said, "Yeah, no problem. I'll baby sit him on Friday but you cant go alone to pick up the presents."

Megan sighed and said, "Yeah I know. That's why I'm taking Jax with me. And yes he already knows so you don't have to worry about asking him to go with me. And I asked him even before I moved down here."

Clay was shocked because she answered all the questions he had lined up in his head.

"Don't look to shocked dad. I just know you well enough to know what questions you'd ask," said Megan.

With that being said Megan gets up and walks to towards the doors. She stops and turns around and says, "Dad thanks for the advice and thanks for agreeing to baby sit your grandson. I'll see you later dad. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl," Clay said.

Megan just walked out the door after that and ran into Jax. "Hey Jax."

"Hey Megs. Whatcha up to?" Jax said.

"Well I just spoke to dad. He agreed to watch Liam on Friday while you and I go get Liam's birthday presents. He also gave me advice on the whole Juice situation. And he asked about the barbeque."

Jax nodded and said. "So how was the night with Juice?"

Megan sighed and said, "Stop being nosey Jackson. And nothing happened but this morning Liam called Juice dad at breakfast."

Jax nodded and said, "Wow. Are you serious?"

Megan nodded and said, "Never been more serious in my life but yeah he did."

"Damn that's a big step taken in less than a day," Jax said.

"No shit Sherlock. I freaked out this morning cause I didn't know what to do so I came here. That's the reason why I was here so early," Megan said.

Jax nodded and said, "Well just deal with it for now. I'm pretty sure Liam can see that you still love Juice and he's thrilled that he gets to have his dad with him. So just for now just chill out and stay calm. Alright?"

Megan nodded and said, "Thanks Jax. I'll see you later." With that said Megan started to walk away.

"Oh and Megs. I love you little sis," Jax said.

Megan smiled and said, "Love you too big brother. Now get to work before I tell mom on you." She laughed to herself and started walking towards the office.


	9. Chapter 9

When Megan walked into the office she saw the cutest scene. Liam was on Gemma's lap playing on the computer.

Megan smiled to herself then said, "Hey little man."

Liam looked up at Megan and said, "Look mommy I'm playing a game with grandma and it's fun." He smiled while saying this.

"I can see that. So I was thinking of having a barbeque this weekend. How would you fell if the house was full with all your uncles, your grandparents, and your daddy?" Megan said.

"I think it's be fun. But mommy are you going to invite Jake?"

Megan's face fell and she said, "Do you want him to be there?"

Liam nodded his head and said, "Of course mommy. I want to see him."

"Kay baby. I'll call him right now and ask him if he wants to come."

"Thanks mommy. I love you." Then Liam went back to playing his game.

Gemma looked at Megan and gave her a sad look knowing how her daughter was feeling about having her baby daddy and ex boyfriend at the same event.

Megan walked out of the room and pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Jake's number.

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

"Hello?" Jake said.

"Hey Jake it's Megan."

"Oh hey Megan. What's up?"

Megan took a deep breathe and said, "Well I'm having this barbeque this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Jake thought about it for a little and said, "Yeah, I'll go. Thanks for telling me. Tell the little man I said hi."

Megan smiled and said, "I will. Uhm come by my house on Saturday at around 7."

"Alright, I'll be there. Well I gotta go. Talk to you later Megan."

"Yeah talk to you later Jake. Bye."

"Bye Megs."

When Megan got off the phone she saw Juice staring at her. She waved to him and he waved back. He walked up to her and said, "Hey Megan."

"Hey Juicey boy."

Juice chuckled and said, "So I hear there's a barbeque at your place this weekend."

Megan smiled and said, "You heard correctly. Barbeque at my place on Saturday at 7. Be there of have your son not talk to you for atleast a day."

Juice smiled and said, "If I didn't go, I doubt my kid would give me the silent treatment."

Megan smirked and said, "Fine then don't show up and see for yourself."

Juice gave her his own smirk and said, "Is this a challenge?"

Megan smiled and said, "It can be whatever you want it to be. But if you don't show up and he doesn't talk to you its not my fault because I warned you."

Juice nodded and said, "Alright then. I will show up. So who were you talking to on the phone?"

Megan sighed and said, "That was Jake. Liam wanted me to invite him to the barbeque cause he wants him there with him. And Jake agreed to come."

Juice didn't like the idea of Liam wanting Jake to come since he was going to be there. He nodded and said, "Oh."

Megan knew he felt uncomfortable and said, "If it makes you uncomfortable I'm sorry but there's nothing I can really do. My hands are tied, I don't want disappoint Liam."

Juice understood that and he didn't want his son to be upset so he let it go and said, "Do does this mean, you and I are together again?"

"No Juice. You and I are just friends and nothing more. As mush as Liam wants us together it isn't gonna happen. I'm content in being a single mom even if his father being you is willing to help. You don't need to, I've been just fine as a single parent when Jake was away."

Juice took a deep breath and said, "Your only saying that because you cant get over him. You'll always be in love with that guy and I'll just be known as the baby daddy. Right?"

Megan was getting frustrated and said, "He has nothing to do with us Juice. Jeez, this is about you and I NOT about you, him, and I. I just don't want to date right now, I just got dumped if you don't remember. Just leave me alone for a while. So just go fuck a crow eater that's what your good at anyways."

With that being said Megan just walked away from Juice and walked into the clubhouse and walked to the pool table and started to play by herself to try and clear her head.

She didn't hear the door open. "What you up to Las?" Chibs said.

Megan turned around to look at him and said, "Uhm ya know pretending this pool balls are Juice's face and hitting them with the cue ball."

Chibs nodded and said, "What he do now?"

Megan sighed and said, "He's being an ass. He thinks just because Jake and I broke up him and me can get to together. He got mad because I turned him down and told him to go fuck a crow eater because that's what he's good at."

Chibs wasn't surprised at what she said to him. "Sweetheart ya know ya gotta talk to him and work things out with him cause he's ya baby's daddy."

"Yeah Chibs, I'm clearly aware of that. Thanks for trying to talk to me and calm me down. It means a lot to me. I need a drink. I'll catch you later." Megan walked away from Chibs and didn't hear him say, "No problem Las"


	10. Chapter 10

Megan made her way over to the bar and took out a shot glass and a bottle of tequila. She poured herself a shot and downed it. She only needed one.

She then went to go find Jax.

"Hey big brother." Megan said with a smile.

"How can I help my lovely baby sister?" Jax said.

"Well you can go cut off Juice's balls."

Jax sighed and said, "What did he do this time?"

"He got mad because I turned him down and told him to go screw a crow eater. He just assumed that just because Jake and I broke up I'd get back together with him. And he got mad because I called Jake to invite him to the barbeque, it's like I'm sorry that your son wants him to go. I can't control that."

Jax didn't know what to say. So he decided to say, "Look Megs, you can't get mad at Juice. He's just jealous that's all."

Megan scoffed and said, "Well he can go suck it. I'm tired of having to explain myself to him and you guys. I'm not fucking 12 again. I'm fucking 22."

Jax glared and said, "Don't raise your voice at me. I'm not the bad guy here, I'm the supportive big brother that you love oh so much."

"Sorry Jax. I'm just so irritated because of him. With him I never win. "

"I know what ya mean sis. Just give it time and if that doesn't work you could always throw him off a cliff."

Megan smiled and said, "I like you plan Jax. And thanks for being here for me even if I was acting like a bitch."

Jax smiled and said, "No prob. I'll always be here for my little sister whenever you need me even if it's at 2 o'clock in the morning and your drunk and you need me to drive you home cause your too drunk to drive."

Megan laughed and said, "Jax I don't drink to get drunk at all. I only have a couple of drinks because I know that I'll have to take care of Liam. I'm fine with not partying hard with everyone. I've gotten used to it."

"So your telling me you've never gotten drunk before in your life?"

Megan nodded and said, "Yeah. Having Liam changed my life. I didn't see the need to go out and party and get shit faced to have a good time when you can easily just go to the movies and watch a movie the a person that you love so much or just stay home and watch movies or something."

Jax smiled and said, "Well it looks like I need to show you how to party and get shit faced then."

Megan shook her head and said, "No can do Jackson. I have Liam to think about and I can't do anything irresponsible or it'll blow up in my face."

"Nothing will happen Megs. Trust me, you'll just have a blast and nothing else.

"I'll think about it Jackson." Megan said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Jax chuckled and said, "So by looking at that smile I'm guessing your answer is a yes."

Megan smiled and said, "Fine, I'll get hammered with you and Op BUT I need a babysitter for my little grease monkey."

Jax smirked and said, "Got that covered already sis. I asked mom if she could watch her grandkid tonight."

Megan shook her head and said, "You so would Jackson. So we getting hammered here?"

"Of course we are Megs. And when you get drunk and can't drive home we can have a sleepover like we used to." Jax said with a smile.

Megan nodded and said, "Alright let me just go say bye to my little munchkin."

Megan walked away and made her way to the office to go see her lovely son. When she walked into the office she saw her baby sound asleep on one of the chairs.

Megan walked towards the chair and shook Liam awake and said, "Baby wake up for mommy. Mommy wants to said goodnight and bye."

Liam woke up and groggily said, "Bye bye mommy and night. I'll see you-"

Liam fell asleep before he could even finish his sentence both Gemma and Megan chuckled.

"Thanks for babysitting Liam tonight mom. Jax has been asking me to get wasted with him and Opie for awhile now." Megan said with a smile.

"Oh sweetie don't I know it. They're just upset that they didn't get to give you your first drink when you turned 21." Gemma said with a smirk.

Megan laughed and said, "Mom I didn't even go out for my 21st birthday. I was at home with Liam all night. I didn't want to go out. I just wanted to be at home with my little man."

Gemma looked shocked and said, "Well your brother and Op better get you shit faced ahaha."

Megan playfully glared and said, "Ma I don't know what kind of drunk I am. I might just say something that is never supposed to come out so I hope I don't get to trashed tonight."

Gemma rolled her eyes and said, "Baby girl, if you get too trashed saying something is gonna be the least of your worries."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Megan said confused.

"What I'm trying to say is that watch out tonight. If you get too trashed you might have sex with the retard and maybe even get a tattoo." Gemma said.

Megan groaned and said, "NOTHING will happen with Juice. I may still love him but that shipped has sailed and I don't know when that ship will come back."

Gemma shook her head and said, "That's what you say now but you never know baby." With that being said Gemma walked away from Megan.

Megan then walked back into clubhouse and over to the bar and took a seat waiting for Jax and Opie.

"Hey sweet thang," Someone said from behind Megan.

Megan turns around and her face lights up, she jumps up and runs to give the new comer a hug. "KOZZZZZZZZ!" Megan says while jumping on him and wraps her legs around him.

"Hey doll face." Koz says while hugging Megan.

"Oh my gawd, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. How's my nephew?" Koz asked.

"He's good and he's missing his uncle. So I'm having a bbq this weekend and you have to be there and surprise him. Jake will be there to so you'll have a buddy to talk to." Megan said with a smile.

"Woah woah woahhhh Koz why is my sister wrapped around you?" Jax asked.

"Didn't I tell you man. I'm her man on the side." Koz said with a straight face.

Megan climbed off him and playfully slapped him and said, "Psh yeah right Koz, you wish."

Koz looked down at Megan and said, "Sweetie I don't need to wish when it's already a reality."

"Alright alright you win. But you wanna drink with Opie, Jax, and I?" Megan asked .

"Hell yeah. I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see you trashed for the first time." Koz said with a chuckle.

_**2 hours later**_

"Hey Op, remember when we did it in your dads 1974 Camaro. Man that night was intense haha. Good times, good times." Megan said.

"Oh my Megs. You still remember that night?" Opie asked.

Megan nodded her head and said, "How could I not remember? You were my first."

"That's true. But no one can really blame us I mean come on now it was gonna happen sooner or later. We had sexual tension in the air." Opie said with a smirk.

Megan smacked him upside the head and said, "HEY I was 16 and you were 18 and well let's say it wasn't really sexual tension in the air that we felt it was more like we both wanted to get laid and we were the only people we felt comfortable with especially in the back of your car." Megan turns to Piney and says, "Sorry Piney. We kind of well yeah got really into it and he was driving me home and we made a detour."


	12. Chapter 12

Piney looked at Megan and said, "Sweetie we all knew what happened that night. It didn't take very long for us to find out considering Jax almost caught the two of you."

Everyone laughed and Megan said, "Oh you mean when we finally made it to my house and we tried sneaking into my room for round 2? But Jax walked in on us?"

Jax laughed and said, "Yeah that's what he's talking about. Everyone knew you guys did it cause the day after you two were inseparable until Donna came into the picture."

"Hey. Those days were nice and besides we only did it once. It was only that night and the reason we were always together was because Op here needed help on asking Donna out so I played match maker." Megan said with a smile.

"I remember that, I was so nervous I almost threw up on you megs." Opie said before talking a gulp of his beer.

"As I remember it you did puke on me. But I forgave you because you did exactly what I said when you asked Donna out and she said yes." Megan said with a smirk.

"You never you told me you slept with Opie." Juice said pissed off.

"Look Juicy boy, I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know and because well I just didn't want to tell you and you never asked if I ever had sex with anyone." Megan said in a cocky tone.

"So let me guess you did Koz too because by the way you greeted him I could tell there was sexual tension in the air as well." Juice spat.

"Woah woah woah there Juice. Megan and I never had sex and this isn't sexual tension in the air you see. You see two best friends seeing other after a really long time. I haven't seen Megan here since Liam's 1st birthday." Koz said pointing a finger at Juice.

"YOU knew about Liam?" Juice asked.

"No shit Sherlock. When she left she went to Tacoma and I was there and so was Happy. We saw here while she was pumping gas and we decided to be good brothers to Clay so I went up to her and persuaded her to stay in Tacoma and she did. That's where she met Jake and the rest is history." Koz said while opening his new beer up.

"What the hell Megan! Did everyone know you were pregnant besides me?" juice said while glaring at Megan.

"What the fuck Juice. Do you really think I would tell people I was pregnant then leave and not tell you? First of all the only person I told was Jax because he saw me the day I left. Koz and Happy found out when I started showing and promised not to say anything. So basically the only people who know are the Tacoma guys and Jax. So fuck off and leave me alone so I can get drunk with my boys here." Megan said then turned back to the bar to ask the prospect for another shot.

Everyone stayed quiet and just watched the encounter. Juice turned around and stormed out of the clubhouse.

"Well that was nice." Megan said then laughed to herself.

"Baby girl, that wasn't nice of you to say to him. I know he may be an ass but come on you love him." Jax said looking at his sister.

"His own fault. He knows what buttons to push and he pushed those buttons right now and I did what I had to do." Megan said with a glare.

Koz gets up from his seat and stands behind Megan and rubs circles on her back and whispers in her ear, "Princess calm down. You know how you get when you get mad and stressed. It's not pretty."

Megan nods her head and leans back into Koz while he wraps his arm around her. Everyone in the room just started at them and of they didn't know any better they would have thought Koz and Megan were a couple.


	13. Chapter 13

Megan could feel all eyes on them so she said, "What the hell are you all looking at?"

Jax was the one to answer and said, "Well if we didn't know any better it'd look like you and Koz were together by the way he is holding you."

Megan rolled her eyes and said, "This is his way of calming me down. Happy has his own way of calming me down to its him kissing me on the forehead. Fuck all the Tacoma guys have their own ways of calming me down."

Jax nodded and said, "Riiiiiight."

"You know what Jax. Believe it or not I'm not this whore who fucking fucked all the Tacoma guys that's why they all love me and love to be around me. Fuck you, I'm out of here." Megan said while getting out of Koz's arms an stormed out.

"Brother she's telling the truth. Every guy in the Tacoma charter has their own way of calming her down. But I'm the one who calms her down the most because I was always there for her whenever she needed me. She's my best friend and if you guys want to think otherwise go for it but don't say anything and I repeat DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO HER or I will have to kill you brother or not. I'd pick her over you guys any day." Koz said.

Koz walked out the door so he could go calm Megan down.

"Well that went well." Opie said.

"Well uhm I'm gonna go with Koz to go calm Megan down. Don't want her to hurt herself again." Happy said with his raspy voice.

"Wait hurt herself again?" Piney asked

"Yeah. When she's angry she likes to fight a lot and when she fights she fights bare knuckles. So I better help Koz calm her down before she does something stupid." Happy said.

Happy gets out of his seat and walks out the door in search of Megan and Koz.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a good time?" Opie asked.

"Yep. Wonder what happened?" Jax asked.

"You and Juice fuckhead." Tig said before taking a swig of his beer.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile outside:

"Come on Megs, calm down." Koz said.

"How can I calm down Koz? My brother just called me a whore in front of my family. He technically said I slept with all you Tacoma guys, that's not right okay. I can take it from other people but when it comes from my own brother it cuts deep. I've been gone for such a long time and I get that he doesn't know me anymore but he didn't have to say that not after me having Liam. If he would've said that before I had Liam I probably would have laughed it off but no I'm a mother and he says that." Megan said with tears in her eyes.

"Ssshhh its okay Megs." Koz said while pulling her into a hug.

Megan wrapped her arms around Koz and said, "I can't handle this Koz. I thought maybe just maybe things would be so much better here but I just feel like things are worse. Things with Jake were simpler even if he wasn't there a lot."

"Baby girl I know but come on, we all know you weren't happy over there because your whole family was here in Charming. Jake may have made things simpler for you but did you really want Liam to grow up without knowing who his real father was?" Koz said in a knowing understanding voice.

By this time Happy had made his way to them.

"Okay so what happened?" Happy asked.

"Everything Hap. I don't know how much more of this I can handle. You know me I don't do well with kind of stuff, I didn't have to deal with this stuff in Tacoma with you guys. Everything there was so much easier for me and I didn't have to fight to defend myself every waking moment." Megan said in an upset voice.

"You realize that's because we know what you went through while your family here doesn't know what you meant through. They cant begin to imagine being a single mother not even Gemma because she had Clay when JT died."

Megan nodded and said, "Yeah well they may not know what I went through but I'm still their daughter and yet they allow Jax to speak to me like that, yeah I don't think so. I wanted my family to get to know my son and I wanted my son to get to know his family but not like this, not with all of this fighting that goes around here. If its not me and Juice fighting its me and Jax. Or Clay and Jax. I can't continue to do this to Liam, it isn't fair to him. I don't want to leave again but I don't want Liam to be around all of this. I get that he has MC blood in him and that maybe someday he's going to want to do this but I don't want him to know the whole life at such a young age. He's still me baby and I want to protect him even it means protecting him from his own family."

Both Koz and Happy nodded. Happy said, "Even in Tacoma he was around this baby girl."

"Yeah but he wasn't around the whole life only the need to know basic stuff like I was even though I did know the entire story. Jake kept this family grounded like a normal family and now we aren't going to have that. Don't get me wrong I love you guys cause you guys are family but at the same time I want my son to grow up differently than I had to grow up. I grew up around and I've known the full story on what the MC does since I was little and well it wasn't a good thing for me." Megan said.

"Maybe it'll be a good thing for Liam." Koz said.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't want to take that chance for him to get to know his family and have them go away to prison or get killed. Trust me I've been through that. My dad, my brother, my family went to jail and all I was left with was my mother and a mess to clean up. Half my life I didn't have anyone but my mom, I don't want that for Liam I want him to grow up with his entire family that means the Tacoma guys too." Megan said.

"Just think about what you're gonna do because if you make a decision right now you might make the wrong decision just stay away from away right now and if Liam wants to come to the garage Koz or I will go pick him and bring him." Happy said.

Megan nodded and said, "I was kind of hoping that you two would stay with me at the house…I don't want to be alone right now and well since I'm back in town the rivals of the mother charter might know and I want to have Liam safe ya know."

Both of the guys nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go home, you guys stay and have fun. I just need to think things through. If you guys are gonna go to the house tonight the extra key is under the mat. Have a nice night boys" With that being said Megan walked to her car while Koz and Happy walked back into the clubhouse.

"So what happened?" Piney asked.

"She went home." Happy said.

"That's all?" Piney asked.

"Yep." Happy said.

"Alright what the hell? Why are you just giving me short answers? I'm not the one who got her pissed off that was Jax and Juice. So you better tell what the fuck happened right now." Piney said ticked off.

"You want to know what happened? Well fine then let me enlighten you on this situation. Megan is thinking about leaving again because she's afraid that something might happen to her son, she doesn't want this life for him and she doesn't want him to grow up the same way she did. She doesn't want his family to be coming in and out of his life just because they go to jail. She's afraid that when or if you guys go to prison that all Liam is going to have left is her and she's going to have to clean up that emotional mess the same way Gemma had to do when she was younger. And sublimely she said that she doesn't want Liam to grow up without a father." Happy said with a glare."

Everyone in the room stayed silent but then Tig said, "That girl is one fire cracker."

Koz glared and said, "She didn't mean it like that Tiggy. And she's gonna stay away from all of you for awhile. Happy and I already agreed to bring Liam to garage whenever he wants to, so you guys will still be able to see him but not her. Don't go over to her house or I will shoot you I don't care if you are my brothers like I said before I would choose her over you guys any day."

"I'm gonna go over to her place. I don't want her to be alone tonight." Happy said.

"I'll go with you. I don't feel like partying anymore." Koz said.

They both then walked out of the clubhouse and to their bikes and rode off to Megan's house.

BACK IN THE CLUBHOUSE:

"Well that was awkward." Opie said.

Clay sighed and said, "Am I really that blind to see that my own daughter is hurting?"

"Brotha you aren't blind you just aren't her mother to be able to detect if something is ever wrong." Bobby said.

"I feel like I failed her not only because of what just happened but I let Jax speak to her in that way." Clay said.

"Give her time to process everything. She'll forgive you in time and maybe she wont leave and she'll stay here with her family for good." Bobby said.


End file.
